


Dress Up

by TaesStyle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, Female Min Yoongi | Suga, High School, Humor, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Bromance, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Mystery, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Secret Agent Min Yoongi, Secret Agent Park Jimin, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaesStyle/pseuds/TaesStyle
Summary: Min Yoongi has to go undercover as a girl to find out Park Jimin's secret





	1. One

" **I HAVE TO DO** what now?" Yoongi arched his eyebrow at the older man. The older man turned his rolling chair towards Yoongi. His black hair was short, just touching his pale skin. His daring eyes stared back at Yoongi.

"Yoongi.. it's the only way."

"So I can't go up to this Park Jimothy guy as myself?"

"His name is Park Jimin. And no you can't since the Park's know about us already."

"I can just change my name."

"And what we look like."

 _Shit_.

Yoongi took a moment to look around the room as he thought of something else to counterattack. His eyes stared at the picture frame that had shown a picture of what he had assumed was this very building but it was in black and white. He saw the big grand opening sign hanging in front of the building. He felt no importance to this photo so he glanced at the family portrait. This time the portrait spilled with color. Everyone else was younger looking and small. But his eyes fixutured on the small little girl. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a tall bun and her winning braced smile sparkled. She was holding a smaller Yoongi in her arms.

"What about Mina?"

"She is still occupied with her current mission which had took longer to complete then expected. By the time she comes back, it will be too late." The man took a glance at his grey laptop that sat nicely on his lap. He started to type some things that Yoongi didn't know and care about.

Yoongi frowned. He had no other opinions. Once his father noticed Yoongi's change of facial expression, he had changed his. He sighed while closing his laptop.

"Yoongi, I don't want to send you either. But since Mina is still far away and Sungmin is still too young, we have no choice. And according to our case officer, you are one of our best teenage undercover agent we have here." Yoongi saw his lips form a smirk once he said the last sentence. He was proud that his son lived up to such status.

"And besides, weren't you just talking about how you wanted to go on those “adventurous” missions?"

When Yoongi thought of an adventurous mission, his mind went more to traveling overseas, talking in English, shooting people who tried to get in his way, you know, the average American action movie. Mina just so happens to be living that exact action movie life right at this moment.

But of course as always, Yoongi was stuck being the undercover agent. Spying. Hacking. It was mild for Yoongi since he had practice with it.

What could go wrong with this one?

"But Dad this is the exact type of mission I have been doing for the past two years. Mina is all the way in America freaking blowing up shit and having the time of her life while I'm just sitting here trying to be friends with some guy that's probably going to be dead in about two months or so."

"Because Mina is old enough and skilled enough to handle that type of mission. _You_ —" He pointed at Yoongi. "—are not."

"Me?" He placed his hand on his chest as he drew his head back. His nose had even crinkled in disgust. He couldn't believe that his dad had just doubted him.

"You just complimented me like five seconds ago about how an amazing job I am doing, yet you don't trust me to get in those action packed movie screen missions?!"

"Yoongi this is not the time to be talking about this. Are you in or not?"

"I don't think I really have a choice." Yoongi slouched back into his seat. He was right. If he had a choice, he wouldn't be here right now. Instead he would be walking up early in the morning  to go to his regular public school, complaining about how much homework the teachers are giving him, and be stresses out to the max.

"Unlike your other missions, you actually have a choice. We could just find another agent to replace you." The older man simply shrugged while taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Someone who willing to risk their life for this company and be the best teenage agent they can be."

Yoongi scoffed. He knew what his dad was doing. He wanted him to live up to his current potential. But his mind still wandered to the thought of another agent taking his place. He may not exactly like this mission(including the outcome that comes with it) but he doesn't reject offers. His ego wouldn't let him.

He sighed before flicking a loose blond strand out of his face. His blank expression slowly changed into a cunning smirk.

"Fine. I'm in."

The older man's eyebrows had flicked upward as his lips formed into a smirk similar to his son's.

"I knew you would agree."

___________

The two men talked for a couple more minutes before the father  decided to stop the chat. He had other business to attend to.

Yoongi was about to frown but he decided to hide his emotions and just simply nodded. He barely had time to speak with his father so he hated when it had to end.

So without hesitant, Yoongi had gotten from the chair and left.

He ended up walking a few feet away from his father's office before he felt an hand harshly wrapped around his wrist. In a second, he was being dragged by his own will. He was getting pulled so fast that he ended up stumbling on the carpet ground with his rear end but easily bounced back onto his feet.

The mysterious person had ended up dragging him to a room which wasn't that far from his fathers headquarters. The grey door had a letter and two numbers that shined in bronze gold.

**B34**

He saw the door swung open. The room was dark so he couldn't see much. But he knew what was inside since this was in fact his room.

The person threw him making him fall onto a flat surface that he knew too well. His bed.

Yoongi just wanted to lay down and sleep at this point. But the thought of possibly being held captive in his own room had made him go against it. As he started getting up, the lights had finally flickered on, making him shield the blinding light with the back of his hand.

" _Hello_ Yoongi." The voice spilled of seductiveness. One red colored nailed hand was leaning on the wall while the other one sat on her hip. Her long jet black hair was draped on the left side of her shoulders.

"What do you want Munhee?" His face said one thing but his eyes said another. He was taken aback of her beauty but upset that he was treated like this.

"Tell us what happened." Yoongi flinched as his ear registered a new voice. He turned towards the younger male who he knew as his brother Sungmin. He was sitting on his computer chair with his hands clasped. He looked so similar to his father sitting in that chair.

Speaking of his father, Yoongi suddenly remember how he had talked about how whatever they talked about in his office was classified. It wasn't like he followed his rules anyway, but today he wanted to be a tease.

"And why should I tell you?" Yoongi raised one eyebrow while crossing his arms. He leaned back into his bed, smirk visible.

"Because you always tell us." Sungmin pouted. His answer had sounded more like a question.

"Yoongi, just stop being an ass and tell us!" Munhee exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Yoongi covered Sungmin's ears. "There is a kid present."

"I am not a kid!" Sungmin shoved Yoongi's hands away. "I'm _fifteen_."

"Still a kid to me."

"Yoongi!"

"Okay! Okay!" He chuckled. His hands were out in surrender. "I'll tell you."

Then Yoongi rambled on, telling them word for word of what his dad had told him.

"Yoongi this may be just some “simple” mission to you, but it's also life threatening. This mission can cost this company. If you don't do this, they will take over and can either kill you or make you work for them. At this point this mission is our only hope."

"And how do you even know all of this?" Sungmin asked.

"My dad is the Case Officer. And...I like to eavesdrop."

The Case Officer was the one who made this company stand. Pretty much the head boss.

This information wasn't new to Yoongi at all since he was already close with Munhee.

"I think you might be overreacting a little..." Yoongi chuckled but it sounded more like a nervous one.

"Or she could be spot on..." Sungmin whispered but Yoongi was still able to hear him.

He knew that Sungmin never liked this lifestyle he was born into. It made him anxious at the fact that one day he would have to live life like Yoongi or even Mina. This whole thing Munhee was saying about this mission being life threatening to Yoongi was everything that he feared.

But for Yoongi it sounded even better. And also very bad of course. But even better. He was not only honored that they chose him out of all of the teenage agents but also the feeling of danger that this mission had. Also the fact that they can trust him with this type of mission even though he was only an agent offically for two years.

"Well you can't change my mind because I already accepted it. I can't go back now."

"Oh I'm not trying too..I'm just making sure you know what you're getting into." Munhee said.

"Good."

"I still don't agree with this." Sungmin interrupted their intense stare off.

"Listen Sungmin it's going to be fine. All I have to do is find information on the guy and I'll come back home. It won't be that long."

"You promise?" Sungmin pointed out his pinky finger. Yoongi rolled his eyes at his childness but went along with it anyways.

"Promise." Both of them interlocked their fingers. Sungmin smiled at that.

After that, he let out a yawn which actually surprised him. The excessive amounts of training was finally coming to him. He rubbed his heavy eyes.

"Now both of you, get out of my room." He turned his back towards Sungmin as he started getting into his sleep position. He didn't bother taking off his clothes when sleep was all he was thinking about at the moment.

Yoongi heard the chair swivel and the quick shuffling footsteps. He assumed Sungmin had left. He noticed Munhee going after him and was about to close the door until she remembered something.

"Airplane runway. Six o'clock sharp." Yoongi mumbled something that he couldn't even understand with a slight nod. The door closed right after. He wrapped his sheet around his thin body. Then he shut his eyes, letting sleep finally take over.

________

The next day he woke up energized and ready for take off. He decided to wear a red plaid shirt, black jeans, and some white sneakers. A backwards snapback covered his messy bed hair.

He was currently standing on the runway where the jet had sat, waiting for his dad to come get him.

He had already packed most of his stuff last night since he couldn't sleep(which he was mad about) because missions made him excited and plus Munhee's words from yesterday kept repeating in his head.

"This mission can cost this company. If you don't do this, they will take over and can either kill you or make you work for them. At this point this mission is our only hope."

It made Yoongi just believe for one second that this mission was more important then he thought it was.

"YO." Yoongi flinched which made him get into a fighting stance. Fist clenched and ready for action. Sungmin raised both of his hands.

"Woah _chill_. It's me."

Yoongi sighed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry..." He looked down at the pavement. For the moment it was silent as if neither had nothing to say to the other. The air had suddenly gotten so tensed that you could cut it with a knife. So Yoongi decided to start first.

"I—" Yoongi started but before he could finish his sentence he felt noodley arms wrapped around him. "Be safe."

Yoongi had tried not to smile but failed as his whole face went into a full smile. He patted Sungmin's identically blond hair. "You too."

"And I brought her as you requested."

Yoongi was about to question who but he saw her walking towards them. He glanced back at Sungmin who was slowly walking backwards while wiggling his eyebrows. A knowingly cheeky smirk plastered his cheeks. Yoongi was about to say something(scold him even) but once he saw Munhee standing right in front of him, he soften.

They stared at each other.

"It's a surprise to see you here."

"I just wanted to say my farewells..." She casually put her hands in her pockets while staring into the distance.

Great. The awkward tension was back. But ten times worse.

"Is this the part where we kiss?" Yoongi said with a little humor.

Munhee slowly smiled and started to lean in. Yoongi was shocked but excited as he complied.

But instead of a kiss, he was given a slap.

Yoongi hissed as he grabbed his pained left cheek. He looked back at Munhee. Her seductive expression had changed entirely to an angry expression.

" _Ow_! You didn't have to slap me so hard!" He rubbed his redden cheek. "What was that for?!"

"You made me come here to just make a move on me?!"

Yoongi stayed silent.

He had fell in love with Munhee since he first got into the agent life. She just stood out from the rest. Maybe because of her rebellious persona or her almond cat-like eyes. Since then it was Yoongi's goal to get her heart, even to this day.

"I-I was joking! I didn't think you would take it so seriously." Lies.

"Well that's a very terrible joke." She huffed at him before crossing her arms. Yoongi found it cute when her cheeks would always puff up when she was angry.

"This is our last time seeing each other for a while. I wanted to make it special."

"Yoongi..."

"I can die and you won't even know it."

"You just want me to kiss you don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yoongi!" He heard a voice that sounded so similar to his dad's even through the loud motor of the private jet. "WE HAVE TO GO! NOW!"

"Ughh." Yoongi groaned. He cleared his throat before turning towards the jet. "I AM COMING! HOLD ON A SEC!"

Yoongi looked back at a pissed off Munhee.

"Can I at least get a hug?" He held out his arms waiting for her embrace.

Munhee stayed at the same position for a moment. Soon her nasty glare had softened and she had sighed. It took all her strength to open her arms to give Yoongi his hug.

"See? Isn't this nice?"

"Be careful."

Yoongi nodded. Her straight hair managed to brush against his face making the familiar smell of lavender fill his nostrils.

They eventually let go. He ran towards the jet, luggage in hand. Before he went inside he did a quick bow at the guard who was standing in front of the entrance. The guard tipped his hat to him and swiftly crapped the luggage from Yoongi's hands.

He practically threw himself into the seats. His body relaxed into in letting out a satisfied sigh. This was one of the many highlights he liked about traveling on a private jet.

When he felt the jet slowly lift up into the air, He took the time to look at his company, his home, that he will leave for a while. He continued to look out the window until they were so high up in the clouds making the building unnoticeable.

_This was the moment where Min Yoongi's journey will begin._

 


	2. Two

"... **AND THAT IS WHY** you should never talk to stranger."

The male's mouth was wide open while his eyebrows were narrowed. It was like he heard the most shocking thing in his life. To him, it actually was.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a smaller male with black hair that was mostly covered by his black beanie. He seemed to be distracted as his eyes quickly darted around the room.

"Dad have you-" His eyes grew wider as he saw the familiar brown hair friend. Once everything sunk in, he furrowed his eyebrows and started walking towards them.

" _Dad_. Please stop brainwashing Taehyung." He grabbed onto the shook Taehyung's shoulders while slowly backed away, attempting to make an escape.

"Jimin, I'm just trying to make sure your friend here is safe and alright."

In reality, Jimin knew what exactly his dad was doing. Safe and alright to him was making sure he wasn't some undercover agent.

"Bye Dad!!" Jimin practically shoved Taehyung out the door before his dad could say anything else.

He knew he shouldn't have left Taehyung in the kitchen.

Once they were out of his older man's ear range, he started to question him. "Are you okay?" Jimin looked up at a blank Taehyung. His mouth was now closed and had formed a straight line. But the shookness was still present in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah.." Taehyung softly chuckled. He scratched his neck.  "Your dad is just...—"

"Intimating? Assertive? _Clearly_ out of his mind?"

This time Taehyung did his natural laugh. He even showed his box smile. "I was going to say scary but that works too."

"Just wait until you meet my mom...She never stops talking."

On cue, the sound of the door slamming echoed through both Taehyung and Jimin's ears. Taehyung was the first to react, eyes wide as saucers.

"Crap my mom's home! Abort! Abort!" Jimin started shooing Taehyung towards the stairwell.

Both of them ran up the stairs in a chaotic frenzy. Taehyung was the first one sprinting up the stairs, almost knocking down Jimin in the process.

Not even halfway up the stairs, Jimin was already out of breath.

"I hate these god damn stairs." He groaned in agony.

"Come on shorty. Last one to your room is a rotten egg!!" Taehyung smiled as he was already at the top of the stairwell. He started running towards his right.

"You don't even know where my room is!" Jimin yelled back at him. He stopped and took a break to catch his breath.

Taehyung's nosy ass probably found it already.

Once Jimin finally got upstairs he walked the opposite direction that Taehyung had taken earlier. The third door on the left was his room.

And of course Taehyung was inside already trying to turn on Jimin's Xbox. A video game that Jimin couldn't see at the moment was already in his hand.

Jimin sat down crossed legged next to Taehyung. "Okay let's play." He started to reach for his controller but Taehyung was faster.

"Wait!" Taehyung pushed the controller towards him. Jimin used his groping hands to try to grab it. "We need to talk."

Jimin groaned as he already knew where Taehyung was going. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Yes we _have_ to. I would want to know what actually happened after that... _"sitaution."_ Taehyung made air quotes with his fingers. It made Jimin notice his right hand wrapped in bandages. His heart fell as he remembered that day.

The Parks had got into a life threatening situation with another company who wanted them dead and was held hostage in their own house. But Taehyung ended up coming at right place at the wrong time wanting to hang out with Jimin like normal friends do but instead was held on gunpoint and was used as a cause to make the Parks talk. Long story short, the Parks won the battle.

He was happy Taehyung didn't get really hurt. Every time he would think about it, he would immediately feel regretful.

This brung him back to what his dad said about not having friends. He wanted Jimin to stay to himself but that didn't really work out by the time Jimin got into high school. But now he wished he can go back to the friendless clueless Jimin who didn't know shit about this whole situation.

"So, are you gonna tell me?" Taehyung snapped Jimin out of his daze. His face was completely blank and serious. There was no turning back now.

Jimin took a moment to breath in while closing his eyes. " _Myparentsaresecretagents_ " Jimin gasped for air.

Taehyung blinked twice in a row. "Your parents are creepy angels?"

"No!" Jimin facepalmed. "Secret. Agents." Jimin had said it slower this time.

Taehyung mouth flew open. "OOOHHHH! That makes more sense." Taehyung nodded. An innocent smile crept on his face. Until he realized... "Wait what?"

Jimin just stared at Taehyung. He waited a coupoe of seconds so the news can sink in.

" **YOUR PARENTS ARE SECRET AGENTS**?!"

"SHHHH!!" Jimin placed his index finger on his lips. His eyes frantically looked around the room. "You don't gotta announce it to the whole world you know."

"Oh my god." Taehyung grabbed the sides of his face. "Your parents are secret agents."

"Yes."

"Are you a secret agent?"

"No."

"Do you do missions?"

"Taehyung. I just said—"

"Oh my god, DID YOU KILL SOMEONE?!"

"TAEHYUNG PLEASE!" Jimin raised his voice. This had made Taehyung flinch. "It's not that deep."

"I'm not a secret agent."

"Wait. Now I'm confused."

"If you can stop talking, I can explain." Taehyung closed his mouth and proceeded to “zip” it. Before starting, Jimin grabbed his bag of chips from his bed.

"My parents are secret agents. My dad's side is the one who are apart of the agency. My mom just joined in later on but had retired because she was having me.

"So they just leave you out of it?"

"They can't leave me out of it. It's to dangerous and impossible to leave me out of it. They obviously taught me how to defend myself, hands and weapons, but they haven't made me an official secret agent. They wanted me to have an agent free life I guess."

Taehyung slowly nodded his head as he noted everything mentally in his head. Jimin took this time as a chance to stuff a few chips in his mouth.

"Soo...Am I the only one who knows?"

Jimin shook his head as he popped another chip in his mouth. "Hoseok knows already. And Jungkook almost found out like five times already. The kid is actually pretty darn observant. I wouldn't be surprised if he had figured it out already."

Taehyung frowned. He actually wanted to be the first one to know Jimin's amazing secret.

He grabbed a handful of chips and shoved it into his mouth. "What about Jin and Namjoon?"

Taehyung's voice was muffled because he was talking with his mouth full on chips Jimin happened to look up when his mouth was open. Jimin had to hold to urge to cringe. "They have no clue."

Taehyung looked away from Jimin. He had once again stopped to think about the whole situation his friend was in.

In reality, Taehyung's face looked hilarious to Jimin. His puffed cheeks from the chips just made him look even cuter.

"Wow." Was all Taehyung could even say.

"Yeah."

There was a sudden awkward pause. Jimin wanted to interrupt it but instead his mom had.

"JIMIN! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

"Speaking of friends..." Jimin mumbled before getting up. He ended up walking to the stairwell. "TELL THEM TO COME UPSTAIRS!"

"OKAY!"

Soon, he was able to hear thumping of someone's shoes running up the stairs. The door was harshly swung open but the person did not care because they were focused on a certain target.

" _Agh_!!" Taehyung squealed as Hoseok had jumped on top of him.

As Taehyung continued getting attacked, Jungkook came in right after Hoseok. He slowly looked down at them with a blank expression. Taehyung was practically yelling in plea, as he was sprawled onto the floor because Hoseok had his arm around Taehyung's neck.

Jungkook looked back up and noticed Jimin. He waved. "Hello Jimin."

"Kookie! Hi!" Jimin smiled back at Jungkook, eyes narrowed to crinkled slits. He had also waved back at him with more enthusiasm then Jungkook had.

Jungkook started walking towards Jimin but not before stepping over the two older guys since they were in the way. Without hesitation, he sat in the spot Taehyung was before and picked up the controller. "Whatcha playing?"

"Basketball."

"Again? I know you're terrible at basketball but playing it virtually won't help. Let just play Overwatch." Jungkook was already moving towards the Xbox.

"But I don't have Overwatch.."

Jungkook zipped his jacket halfway before reaching into the jacket pocket. Jimin was almost expecting him to pull out a deck of cards like magicians do. But instead he pulled out the shiny game case he knew too well. Jimin kept on staring at the game before smoothly taking it out of Jungkook's hands.

"Let's play Overwatch."

Taehyung had finally risen. His brown hair was messier then before. "Thanks for the help guys."

"No prob." Jimin didn't even look at Taehyung since he was so focused on getting the game on.

"Yup." Jungkook grabbed the chips that Jimin and Taehyung were eating earlier. Since there were only crumbs left in the bag, he tilted it so it can land perfectly in his mouth.

Hoseok had also got up. Immediately after, he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck again.

"H-Hyung!" Taehyung was already starting to shove Hoseok away from him again. "Please stop. My face still hurts."

"Sorry." As soon as he realized he was hurting Taehyung, he let go of his death grip. He patted Taehyung's hair as sympathy. "I was just worried about you." As he said this, he took a quick glance at Jimin. He already knew what was up.

"What happened to you anyway?" Jungkook squinted at the mysterious bruises on Taehyung's face that weren't there a couple of days ago.

"I fell down the stairs." Taehyung immediately responded. His voice was montone. His struggling expression had turned blank in a second.

Jungkook had opened his mouth to say something but he decided to close it by licking the inside of his cheek. He didn't really feel like prying it out of Taehyung at the moment.

The four boys spent the rest of the time joking around and playing video games. Jimin's mind was less on the game and more on the fact that his life, and possibly his friends, were in danger because no matter what he or his parents said, deep down he was a secret agent.

 

And someone wanted him and his family dead.

 


	3. Three

" **WOULD YOU LIKE ANYTHING ELSE MR.MIN?** " Yoongi continued typing away at his phone. The white ear buds stuck to his ears had blocked him from hearing the lady's question.

"Mr.Min?" The air hostess said a little more sternly. Still no answer.

She hit the trolley cart of food. Not enough to injure her hand and make all the food fall but enough to cause noise. Yoongi saw this action in the corner of his eyes. He paused his music so he could slowly looked up at the air hostess.

"Would you like anything else to eat before we depart?" Her chirpy voice had came back but her face said annoyed all over it.

With furrowed eyebrows, he took off one side of his ear buds. "Wait, we're landing?"

"Yes we are." His father walked up to them fixing his belt buckle. Must of been coming from the restroom. "You were on that phone for half the ride."

"Oh." His eyes scanned through the cart to see what he tasted for. Once he had made the decision, he grabbed the food of choice.

As he tried his best to open the small red bag of crackers, he noticed his dad's disapproving look. "What?"

His father glanced between him and the hostess. Yoongi blinked twice before realizing what he had to say. "Oh thank you _so_ much."

The father waited for the annoyed hostess to leave before scolding Yoongi. "Your ridiculous."

He shrugged as he continued munching on the crackers.

It wasn't like Yoongi was always this rude. His hungry just clouded his mind right now.

While eating his small crackers, he decided to look out the window. The gray clouds were starting to cover the blue skies. Yoongi prayed that it wouldn't rain anytime soon. An umbrella wasn't on his travel list.

Yoongi felt the plane tilted slightly to her left. He leaned back in his chair before glancing back out the squared window. The crackers were long gone,the empty bag was crunched in his hands. As they started to go farther away from the clouds, he started to see buildings slowly appearing.

His father smiled at Yoongi's amazed face.

"Welcome to Seoul."

_____

He was expecting for some fancy limousine to pull up and pick them up as per usual but instead they just stood in an empty airplane runaway like idiots.

He turned towards his father, ready to complain about why the hell the limousine was taking so long but he noticed how his father had a confused expression on his face as if he was looking at for something. Or someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Yoongi raised his one eyebrow at his fathers facial expression. He was about to respond until he finally found the person he was looking for. The biggest smile formed on his face. Yoongi stood there almost shocked since he hasn't seen his father smile like that in ages. That made his curiosity only increase and he immediately follow his dad's eyes.

The women's bright red suit was the first thing he noticed. It really complimented her shiny jewelry that sat on her wrist and earlobes. She also wore gray high heels that did shine whenever the sun decided to pop out back out the clouds. So in conclusion, her appearance was already such a eye opener that Yoongi barely paid the dude that she was talking to in mind.

Once her eyes finally met theirs, her red lips formed into a smile identically to his fathers. She started to walk towards them with open arms. Yoongi just stared back at her, trying to think how the heck she looked so familiar.

"Ah Mishil! It's so nice to you." He gave the women who was now known as Mishil a side hug. The name finally clicked in Yoongi's head as different types of memories his younger self had experienced with her flowed simultaneously through his head.

"It's nice to see you too!" Her voice sounded very high-pitched and animated. Once she noticed a smaller male standing next to her brother she gasped. " _Oh my gosh_ , is that Yoongi?"

"Um hi Aunt Mishil..." He started to reach his arm out to give her a hug but she was faster. His shortness(and her gray high heels) had caused a total height differences between the two so when they had hugged, his head had touched her bosoms. With realization, Yoongi tried his best to get out of the uncomfortable embrace by squirming but she was also stronger for some odd reason Yoongi didn't even know.

"You have grown so much! I haven't seen you since you were six." She let go so she can touch his cheeks. At this point, an embarrassing shade of pink flushed Yoongi's cheeks.

"Now now Mishil, he probably doesn't remember you." The father( _thankfully_ )butted in. The thought of that made her stop mushing Yoongi's cheeks. Yoongi let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed the snapback off the pavement which had fell down when he had gotten attacked by her affection.

"Meet Heejoon my husband." His outfit did have a pretty fancy outfit as well. A black suit covered with white stripes along with white dress pants. He also had on black dress shoes. Yoongi would have thought he was going somewhere important afterwards if it wasn't for the five o' clock shadow on his chin and his black bed hair that just made him have the I just woke up look.

"Pleasure to meet you Yoongi." Compared to Mishil's his voice was toneless, barelt showing any emotion. He extended his hand out to him. Yoongi quickly shook hands with the unfamiliar face. He didn't remember Mishil having a man by her side or her ever talking about love interest in particular.

"First I would like to say thank you again for offering to watch Yoongi for me. Being an agent makes you have less people to trust these days and I know you recently moved back to Seoul."

"Dad, I can take care of myself." Yoongi argued. The way Yoongi had interpret his father's confession was Mishil just babysitting him until it was time to pick him up. He knew his argument was weak since he wasn't of legal age to live on his own but he didn't care.

His eyes suddenly changed into a more glowered glare. It made Yoongi remember that his dad never like to be interrupted while speaking. He subconsciously cower at his glance.

"Don't worry Dongsuk, we'll take good care of Yoonie." She said while ruffling Yoongi's head of hair. The mention of that nickname(and his fathers first name) made him hold an eyeroll.

"Heh, I'm sure you will." Dongsuk's glare slowly faded away as he smiled at an uncomfortable Yoongi. The nickname was enough payback from disrespecting him earlier.

"Now can I talk to my son?" He said in a mkre serious tone. It was almost shocking how he can easily change his tone of voice in a second.

"Oh yeah sure." She nodded. "Yoonie, we will be in the car, okay?"

Yoongi forced a smile on his face. He nodded his head. Once both of them were at a far enough distance, he immediately dropped it.

"I always hated that nickname..." The father chuckled. He wrapped his arm around his son.

"You'll get used to her... _eventually_." Yoongi let out a small "hmph" at that.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Don't reveal your identity, don't get caught, don't ask much questions and get close to your enemy if you need to but not to close." It was stuck in his brain since every time he would have a mission, they would have this same conversation. He personally called it the DDDE rule.

"Good." Almost like an award for remembering the Min rule, he gave him a black briefcase. Yoongi didn't even notice him holding it at first.

"This is everything you need to know about him." He felt like it was cool to hold a briefcase. It thought it made him look professional in a way besides his street clothing.

"I'll call you in a couple of days to check on you." Yoongi opened his mouth to say something but he walked away before he could.

He watched the CEO walk in long strides towards the jet with his head held high. He had a way of walking that made him seem perpetually in a hurry. His steps weren't long but they were rapid. 

Yoongi would have waited for the jet to leave but the loud honking in the distance indirectly told him it was his time to go. He let out a long breath before slowly walking towards the black jeep. He still liked the limousine better.

____

"Yoongi we're here." Yoongi slowly opened his heavy eyes. He even blinked a couple of times so he can not only regain his vision and the rest of his senses. The black leather seats, and the sudden cool breeze coming from his half cracked window. Within seconds of realizing he was unconscious he roused on up, eyes wider then before. He must of dozed off.

He jumped at the sound of the door slamming. They must of gotten out already. The half conscious Yoongi tried to find the door handle so he can get out.

The cool breeze fully hit him now,  making him wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. The pitter patter of rain driplets softly kissing his skin. It wasn't raining hard enough for an umbrella thankfully.

Heejoon was busy digging in the truck for the luggage so he just followed Mishil who was unlocking the door.

"Welcome to our house Yoongi. It's not that much but it's good enough to live in."

"Oh no, its pretty nice." His voice still sounded rough and croaky since he woke up not too long ago.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get that." She speed walked towards the living room.

The common color of the house was different shades of brown which made the place had more of a homey feel to it. He wouldn't mind looking around it more but the first thing he thought of was where his room was gonna be.

He didn't want to be rude and interrupt her important phone call but he couldn't find Heejoon and if he stood up any longer he might collapse on the floor.

"Where's my room?" He whispered.

"Upstairs. Third door on the left." She pointed towards the stairwell. Yoongi did a quick bow along with a soft thabk you before walking up the stairs. He can still hear her talking on the phone but she was much lower and much more agitated. Whoever she was talking must of gotten her angry.

While traveling to his room, he happened to hear loud music blasting at the door next to his. He sighed.

_Great. Goodbye peaceful sleep._

Even though he retraced his steps in _h_ is head multiple times, he still prayed that this was his room. He hesitated but eventually he turned the doorknob.

He immediately saw his luggage placed near the bed. It did annoyed Yoongi at how plain it looked. Other then the little furniture, all it had was a gray wall. And it did look smaller then he expected. But then again, it wasn't his all black badass decorative bedroom in Daegu. He would just have to get used to it.

"This used to be our computer room." Yoongi flinched at the new voice. He turned to see Heejoon leaning against the doorway. "Sorry if its too small."

"It's fine..." Yoongi shrugged. "It has a bed."

Heejoon chuckled. "You're right. I'll leave you to it to unpack and stuff. You're probably tired from the flight."

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Yoongi just nodded.

_I could change my clothes and start unpacking my luggage._

_Or I could sleep. Yeah maybe I could sleep._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy!Yoongi is really active in this fic right now. Badasses need to sleep too.
> 
> This chapter and the next one will basically be filler chapters. Yoonmin will be coming soon, don't worry.


End file.
